


Marked

by KiraWaters



Category: Supernatural, The Brother's Grimm
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fairy Tales, Supernatural - Freeform, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraWaters/pseuds/KiraWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never learned the truth of the marked ones. Right before his eighteenth birthday he runs away to Dreary Lane Town to find how far his roots grow. With the mark of the needle and the fate of the fabled Sleeping Beauty, he knows he has to find a way to end this fated line. How does one fight destiny though? </p><p>I do not own any of the characters or fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Casino and The Diner

**Author's Note:**

> The balthazar x cas tag is very, very minimal. Nothing more then kissing but it's needed for the plot of the story. Writing this for a friend! This is a trial and so far unedited. Work in progress you could say.

            “Are you looking for someone in particular, sweetheart?” Castiel looks up as a busty waitress crosses his path. He’s standing in the middle of the casino with a bewildered look on his face, so he isn't surprised by the sudden interception. “You look lost.” He knows he looks suspicious with his bed hair and tan trench coat, but he can't help his attire it's what he's most comfortable in.

            “Oh, I just…I can’t find my room.” He's often taken people off guard with the deep baritone of his voice, but this woman doesn't bat a beautiful, blue eye. He gathers information well and has decided he's made it to his intended destination.

            When her long, slender hand plants itself firmly on her hip Castiel knows he's done something wrong. When she forms a frown and he watches the skin crinkle around her eyes, the sudden urge to tell her she has crows feet emerges. Michael has always stood by honesty, but he decides he should wait until a more opportune time to say something. It would be unwise to get himself thrown out of the only place with available rooms.

            “Where’s your room key?” He hasn't gotten it yet. Can she tell though?

           He tries to buy himself some time by patting his many pockets down and shrugging. Though he's never been a good liar it would be a valuable skill to have now. “I uh…”

            “Excuse me, sir. You dropped this by the door. It might do you well to keep it on you.” A tall, brunette man reaches over his shoulder and deposits a key with an odd tag into his hand. “I mean, you need this to open your room. Common sense tells me it’s important.”

            Castiel feels a rush of gratitude and confusion at the sudden intrusion even though he knows it's not his key. When the waitress looks at the man speaking, she fluffs her golden hair and scurries off in high heels. Castiel is in the process of wondering how she works in six inch stilettos when the stranger talks again. "Sorry about my staff. They get a little edgy."

            Getting a closer look at the man leaves Castiel feeling doubtful. Sure, he's tall but his features are young and soft. This kid is no older then him; quite possibly he's younger. When he finds the will to speak again he shakes his head and holds the key out, "This isn't mine. I haven't rented a room yet."

            “Of course it is. I can’t just leave you on the street, now can I? Anna told me you’d be coming.”

            How God awful of a job did he do at running away if his older sister was calling ahead? “She did?”

            The man winks and holds a firm hand out for a handshake, “The name’s Sam. Sam Winchester. My older brother and guardian own this place; I'm learning to run it so I can take over soon.”

            Sam is wearing a black, dress jacket and button up white shirt. His hair is long, frames his face perfectly, and slicked behind pale ears. Actually, most of his skin is rather pale. He looks like he could almost be marked by an apple, but being new to the markings Castiel doesn't dark ask about it out loud.

            “I’m Castiel Novak. Thank you for finding room in your establishment.” He bows his head lightly . He’s not yet eighteen but he was getting suffocated at home with Gabriel and Michael fighting over everything. Gabriel had just turned eighteen and his fairy god mother just granted his wish to be the best prankster alive.

             Michael swears Gabe is from hell, and Castiel doesn’t think he’s far from the truth with that one. When Castiel looks back at Sam, the young man is gone and he frowns to himself. How is he supposed to find the room without help? He wonders if he should sit still and wait for Sam to return or if he should attempt to search the building alone. The chances of him finding the correct room were slim to none considering the large area.

            The casino's lobby was a large circle with slot machines and dice games placed strategically near exits. The main desk sat far to the back past the bar and buffet but the floor was white marble and flecked in gold. It was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he's seen in a while. Behind the main desk are two sets of stairs that lead to hallways, elevators, and God knows what. He knows there's no chance he'll find what he needs to in all the noise, people, and colors. 

            Castiel rubs his wrist and takes a deep breath. If he's going to find out more about his parents then he had to do this. There are very few people in the whole world marked by the paths of fate, so he couldn't turn away from this chance for answers. From what he did know, Castiel was doomed to fall into a coma unless he found his prince charming by his eighteenth birthday. That left him eight months and three days before his fate was sealed. He had traveled to the town to find a way to escape the fate or, if worst came to worst, find his prince charming. The thought makes him shiver.

            “You look lost, hot stuff.” Castiel turns quickly when another voice reaches his ears. This one is smooth, and full of hope. His eyes catch a pair of emeralds and he catches his breath at the sight of the man before him.

            He is well toned and full of beautiful art. His jeans are ripped in some places and words are written in all colors all over. His shirt is tight, sticks to his body wonderfully and reveals a tone chest and smooth stomach. He’s slightly tan from the sun and freckles dot his cheeks and nose. He’s some sort of Adonis and Castiel finds himself wondering what breed of prince this man is.

            “Excuse me?”

            “You look bored, want to do something fun?” With a green lip ring matching his eyes and two piercings in his right ear Castiel knows this is trouble.

            He makes a face and pockets the room key so he doesn't lose it. “Probably not. Your idea of fun is most likely going to get us thrown in jail.” I need to find my room and get some sleep before the sun rises and my quest begins."

            Green eyes pauses for a moment before snickering and rubbing the back of his neck. “You have an interesting way of saying things, don't you? And unless you consider eating pie and drinking a chocolate milkshake jail worthy we should be safe.”

            Castiel hears his stomach growl and the man grins slightly as if reading the answer ahead of time. He hadn’t eaten since his escape from home and that was over twelve hours ago. “I…I apologize for being a jerk. It’s unlike me to make wrongful assumptions of people I don’t know.” That sounds like something Michael would do and Castiel chastises himself for doing it.

           “No problem, man. Hey, what’s your name anyway?”

            Castiel turns his eyes back to the ground before sighing, “Castiel Novak.”

            “Dean Winchester.”

            Wait, so he’s related to the other one? How? Castiel looks at him in confusion before Dean leads them out the door and down the street. The bustle of the crowd thins the further they walk and Castiel looks around trying to memorize the happy houses and large shops. It's like walking into a fairy tale with blue roofs, wide windows, and candy sitting in just about every shop they pass.

            “So if you found yourself here on a quest, you’re probably marked then?” Dean has his hands shoved in the pockets of the tattered jeans. He has a really nice ass and Castiel admires it from his position behind him.

            “Um yes, are you?”

            Dean shrugs, “No, Sam and I run the casino but we don’t belong to this world. We just like the business your people bring in.”

            Castiel finds a small bubble of disappointment build in his chest before silencing it. If he’s bound to a prince figure anyway he doesn’t get much of a choice. There was very little chance of him finding his savior in one go.

            “I’m marked with the needle.”

            “Oh that’s a tough one. You get one touch of a needle and you go to sleep forever, huh? I bet you’re worried about that. I’m surprised your mom and dad haven’t locked you up in a bubble. Hey, not as bad as Meg though. She's doomed to be paired with Crowley because he's the beast and she's the fair maiden. He might kidnap her when she turns eighteen, but I'm not taking bets on that yet.”

            Castiel stares at Dean horrified of the statements he's making. "Why would he kidnap her? Shouldn't the police be notified?"

            Dean looks at the horror before shrugging, "That's her fate, man. Don't you know anything about the marks? It's not that bad though. Crowley isn't too bad once you get used to him. And honestly, Meg is kind of a bitch and would deserve any hell he gives her."

            "I...my family didn't talk much about the marks. I know about mine, the needle, and my older brothers. He's supposed to save someone who choked on an apple but he hasn't done so yet. He has some crown mark on his butt." Gabriel was so proud the day he found his mark. It meant he'd get one free wish and a beautiful lass when he found her. The problem was that Gabe didn't leave the house often, so at nineteen he's still single and living with Michael.

            Dean offers him a look he can't interpret before the man shrugs, "Well there are different types of marks, different destinies, and different ends. I can't say much because I don't know a whole lot about them, but I'll try to find someone for you tomorrow. We can get it explained and maybe you'll be better informed?"

           "That sounds rather helpful. It may speed my questing time up."

            Dean grins and shoves him through the door of a small, hole-in-the-wall joint. “Alright Cas, all you have to know about this place is the pie. The pie is amazing.”

            They never got pie at home because of Gabriel. Michael didn’t allow them to have sweets because Gabriel always went overboard with them. “What makes it so good?”

            Dean freezes in the red booth and Castiel shrinks in on himself, “Have you ever had pie, Cas?” 

            “My name is Castiel and no, I’ve never had pie. My brother isn’t big on sugar .” He straightens himself out again and stares Dean in the eye. He doesn’t need to feel judged by a punk in a tight shirt.

            “You grew up under a rock, dude.” Dean ignores the comment about his name and begins studying Cas’ features. He doesn’t seem to notice how it makes the young, brunette uncomfortable.

            “Aren’t you going to decide what you want?” Castiel mumbles beckoning towards Dean’s untouched menu.

            Dean waves a hand, “I’ve already decided. I knew what I wanted three seconds after inviting you.”

            One could never mistake Dean for being normal. After a few more moments of studying him, Dean pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and began doodling on a napkin. “Ok, so give me five words then think of what you want to eat. I’ll make you a kick ass story.”

            Castiel can’t help the way his lips quirk into a small smile as he lists the five, oddest words he can manage. “Bumfuzzle, cattywampus, automonopia…”

            Dean cuts the other off before he can continue, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. I mean real words.”

            Castiel glares at his interrupter. “Those are real words, Dean. Bumfuzzle is of Irish decent and means ‘to confuse’. Cattywampus originated from England and often time the dice gamblers would use it to express something that was kitty corner.”

            “Ok, ok, ok I get it.” Dean waves his hands with an annoyed glare, “but that’s bogus. Ok, I’ll give you five names and then you can figure out who they are in this story. Cas, Sam, Crowley, Dean, and…”

            “Think you could use the name Gabriel? And do something terrible to him like drop him in a lake or throw him in jail.” Castiel stares at Dean expectantly with bright, blue eyes making the other laugh.

            “Sure!”

            When the waitress comes by, Castiel’s eyes don’t leave Dean once. He laughs with the woman he’s talking to and then his attention is returned to the brunette at the table with him. They catch eyes once more and Castiel feels something flutter; it’s a feeling he doesn’t think he’s experienced before.

            Dean delves into a purely comedic story about a mischievous fox, Crowley, who met a squirrel, Dean, and chased a moose, Sam, for no good reason. Somehow Gabriel ended up the poacher and Castiel ended up the arresting officer.

            The story is vivid, full of life, and captivating. Castiel is so intrigued he jumps when a burger is set in front of him and pie in front of Dean. He grinned and dug into his meal without a second thought as Dean ranted about his amazing story-telling skills. The meal went quiet as they both settled in and ate comfortably.

            “So Cas, what makes you want to know more about the family? Are you worried about your fate or something?” Dean finally asked after sucking down his milkshake.

            “I believe I should be worried about something that could put me in a coma.” Castiel tries to look uninterested, "Wouldn't you be interested in trying to find the person who can save you from your coma?"

            Dean looks uncomfortable for a moment as he shifts in his booth. The diner is oddly quiet and the only sounds heard are the cooks and some old music playing from the corner. “And you’re okay with your fate being decided? You’re not going to question it, just say ok?” 

            “Why should I question it?”

            Dean shakes his head, “Never mind. So how old are you, Cas?”

            “I’ll be eighteen in eight months.”

            “Oh, so you’re fairy god mother will come to grant your wish?” When Castiel nods Dean grins, “Well that’s exciting. Do you know what you’re going to wish for?”

            Cas opens his mouth to reply when a strong hand falls on his shoulder. “Hello there, what's going on in this lovely diner?”

            All at once the world turns bright and colorful. Castiel finds that his palms are beginning to sweat and for whatever reason his heart has skipped a beat. The hand on his shoulder is soft but firm. When he looks up to talk to the owner of said hand, he finds his words catch in his throat. This man has the most amazing blue eyes Castiel has ever seen. That's saying something considering his own eyes are the color of blue electricity. His accent is thick, probably English of some sort. While he's contemplating this, the hand leaves his shoulder and the sudden high numbs his other senses.

            “Hello, I’m Castiel Novak.” Finally finding his voice again, he does his best to introduce himself without looking like a total idiot. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." And it truly was because this was probably one of the best looking men Castiel had ever seen.

            “Ah, so you’re Sam’s Cassie? He’s been talking about finding you. It looks like our little rebel has pulled you from the safety of our hotel?” His voice is so alluring Castiel finds himself drawn in by it. “My name is Balthazar. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Castiel.”

            All he can do is nod dumbly and stare fondly at this man he's only just met. Balthazar is as well dressed as Sam but he has way more charm. His eyes radiate passion and his body language itself is asking for a good fuck. Castiel is almost willing to oblige to the subtle invitation. Balthazar guides him from his seat with sweet words and promises of helping him find his room back at the hotel. Castiel is so lost in the haze of pleasure he doesn't notice Dean's features darken as they disappear back into the streets. The night air suddenly feels so much colder and Cas sticks close to Balthazar's side as he listens to the stories about Sam and how Balthazar raised him. 

            Before he knows it, he's in his room for the first time. Balthazar pats him on the head and winks lightly promising to see him tomorrow. Should that make his stomach turn like it does? Is it possible Balthazar is his prince charming? Is that even possible? Castiel finds his mind numbed and fuzzy anytime he tries to think of anything important. Balthazar kisses the back of his hand and bows before exiting the room and closing the door. 

           The high crashes shortly after and Castiel blinks warily in the sudden brightness of the room. When did he get back here anyway? He didn't even recall thanking Dean for dinner or the story and that bothers him. He wishes he'd found something out about the brother before walking out with someone he didn't know. He still doesn't know what possessed him to leave with a stranger. Dean was safe but Balthazar was....what was he? Castiel lays on the soft bed of the room and closes his eyes. Maybe in the morning he'll be able to answer that properly.

           


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes out with Balthazar, meets the crew, and ends up back at Dean's place. Easy.

           The next morning is slow for Castiel. He’s never been much of a morning person and even less now that he’s alone. He yawns and stretches for the fourth time while looking around his extravagantly decorated room. Sam gave him the best of the best because of Anna. He’d owe her big when he finally made it home.

            A knock on the door makes him jump as he notices he’s in the same clothes as yesterday. He doesn’t have time to investigate any further before the knock comes again. He’s not in the mood for this. Sighing, Castiel opens the door and blinks when he sees not one, but two guests.

            “Good morning, Cassie!” Balthazar and Dean stand in his doorway. One looks excited and the other looks pissed. “How did you sleep?”

            Castiel yawns again and turns his back on his guests not awake yet. Dean seems pleased by the response and waltzes in after him. “Oi, not quite awake there are you?” Castiel looks up to glare but Dean’s already claimed a spot on the couch in the small living room.

            Balthazar touches his back lightly and waves of pleasure travel up his spine. “Did you sleep ok?” He sounds concerned and Castiel leans into the touch with a nod. He doesn’t feel like entertaining right now.

            “I was informed you’re unaware of the markings. Dean is going to take you around to meet people today. They’ll be able to explain more about your mark and answer questions.”

            That makes Castiel perk up a bit and smile. “Thank you.”

            Dean waves a hand from the living room, “No one asked my opinion on this, you know? I’m not interested in walking some noob around the town all day!”

            Balthazar ‘tsks’ and chuckles, “He doesn’t like mornings either. Maybe at the end of the day I can treat you to dinner?”

            Castiel opens his mouth to say no but instead says yes. Whatever hold Balthazar has on him is an interesting one. He has to remember to look into it later. “Sure.”

            Dean goes silent in the front room and Balthazar grins wide before leaving them alone. “Have a good day, you two.”

            Castiel rubs the back of his head and closes his eyes swaying a bit on his feet. He had no intention of leaving his little apartment today, but he supposes he did come to this place for answers.

            “What do you like about him?” Dean sits up to look at Castiel.

            Castiel moves over to the couch with an ungraceful gait and looks down at Dean blearily. He still wanted to climb back into bed. With a shrug and stretches again and points to the closet, “I don’t have clothes. Will you help me shop for some?”

            They’re both silent for a long while when suddenly, Dean reaches up and wraps his hand around Castiel’s wrist. They both jolt at the unexpected bolt of lightning that flickers through the touch. Castiel expects Dean to release him but the other pulls him over the back of the couch and tickles his sides until he’s breathless.

            “Are you awake now? I refuse to walk around today with a zombie.”

            Castiel sits up and looks over at the other with a frown, “I found that unnecessary.” He decides he likes Dean when they are alone better then when Balthazar is around. “Coffee is an easier alternative that will do the same thing tickling does.”

            “Yea, but tickling you is much more fun.” Dean winks and slides off the couch stretching. “Okay let’s go. If we don’t get this done by dinner Balthazar will be upset we’re late. I’d much rather not get a lecture.”

            Castiel is captured by a tattoo on Dean’s shoulder. It’s a key surrounded by a barbed wire heart. He wants to look more closely at the design but Dean is already moving towards the door. He hadn’t even noticed Castiel reaching for his shirt.

            “I can always cancel dinner, can’t I?” Castiel asks without thinking. It would be rude to cancel on someone after making plans with them, but Dean looks pleased for a moment. Castiel wishes he could see him smile more often like that.

            “You could cancel and come to dinner with me. We got interrupted last night.” This plan sounds much better. Castiel opens his mouth to agree but Dean’s already pulling him out the door and down the hall. “Alright, we have a lot to learn. Let’s go.”

            Hours later, Castiel is in a light blue t shirt and jeans. He still wears the trench coat much to Dean’s dismay, but they’re eating ice cream in the central square. People pass them by with husbands, wives, kids, and marks. Castiel finds it curious that Dean can name any story, any destiny, off of a question. Didn’t he say he was oblivious to the stories of the marks just last night? Castiel wants to point this out but he’s afraid it’ll offend Dean.

            Dean is in the middle of a Snow White explanation when a woman launches herself at him. “Holy hell!” They fall backwards into the fountain and Castiel grins softly.

            The woman is blonde and full of an indescribable energy. “Dean Winchester, you sly dog! Where have you been?”

            Dean is mortified he’s been soaked but his companion shows no discomfort as she brushes long, wavy hair from her face. “What the hell are you doing?” He clambers out of the fountain just as people begin to stare. “These were clean!”

            When she sees Castiel, the woman hops out and nods, “Who is this?”        

            “This is Cas. Cas this is Jo Harvell. Probably one of the most annoying brats in this world.”

            Castiel stands and shakes her hand with a smile, “Nice to meet you.”

            “I’m sorry did you just say his name was Castiel? Wow, your parents must have hated you.”

            Dean groans, “Way to go, Jo. Thanks for being an unbelievable ass.”

            “No it’s ok. I get that a lot.”

            “Doesn’t mean it’s right, Cas.” Dean’s eyes shine with sincerity and Cas finds his stomach roll uncomfortably. There’s something else about this Winchester brother.

            Jo grins, “So is he your new boyfriend or something? I thought you were done dating after…”

            Dean’s hand falls over the woman’s mouth and he goes impossibly red. “Actually, he seems to be more into Balthazar. Castiel is just a friend who wants to learn more about his mark. Is there any way you could help us?”

            Jo looks confused but with one look from Dean she nods and breaks into a smile, “Of course I can help! I’ve been marked too. Sadly I’m a Snow White type of woman. I’m doomed to eat an apple and choke. Hopefully I find a suitable prince.” By the way she rolls her eyes Castiel isn’t sure she’s all that into finding a prince.

            “Oh okay.”

            “You can meet Crowley, Meg, and the others. They’ll love to play the ‘woe is me’ card. They think it gets them kudos or something. They have some pretty awesome stories though. The rest of the guys might tell you about their fates too.” Jo pats him on the back and he coughs from the force. She’s something else.

            “That would be great?” He looks to Dean for support but the other shrugs. This wasn’t his type of thing. “Ok, so let’s go.”

            Jo takes them to a small restaurant called The Witches Hat. It’s a small, dive bar type place. The inside is dim and musty, the whole building shaped like a hat. Castiel finds it all intriguing as he’s led to a back table where five people sit.

            “Ok Cas, this is Crowley, Meg, Ash, Ruby, and Chuck. Chuck is a bit of the dreamer type, but he’s cool when he’s not out of his mind.” Dean takes a seat next to Chuck  and Cas follows suite.

            “Hey Deano, how’s life at the casino? I hope you’re not causing too many problems after your last incident.”

            Dean waves a hand at the waitress and orders a beer, “I told you not to mention that. Will you shut the hell up and antagonize your fiancé.”

            “Are you really going to kidnap her?” Cas doesn’t miss a beat when he speaks. He cocks his head to the side curiously when everyone turns to look at him.

            Crowley’s eyes narrow and he waves a hand at Joe, “And who’s this bugger?”

            “He’s marked with a needle. He doesn’t know anything about the fates or destinies. Balthazar and Dean hope we can educate him a bit.”

            Crowley leans forward with a sinister smile, “Yea, I can educate him. You don’t go around asking about people’s fates. We don’t like discussing them with morons.”

            “Take it easy, Crowley. He doesn’t get it.” Dean tries to lighten the mood. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Cas, but he’d much rather not have to fight anyone.

            Jo clears her throat before speaking, “Well Cas, that’s what the books say. Crowley has the mark of the beast but he and Meg don’t get along. Neither one of them really wants to settle down, but since no one has ever defied the mark…” She trails off not needing to finish.

            Cas can understand why someone would reject the idea of marrying someone they don’t like. Meg snorts and pushes her dark hair from her face, “Yea, plus who would want to marry someone that looks like a pig?”

            She’d have to learn to love him for his personality. Isn’t that how the story goes? Castiel is trying to puzzle it together as Chuck grins. “One day I’m going to find a mermaid. I’ll save her and bring her home.”

            “And uh, he’s the savior of the fish. He’s been looking for his true love for years. If you don’t want to start a long, awkward conversation, don’t ask.”

            Chuck leans back in his chair with a glazed look in his eye, “She saved me and had hair the color of fire. I’m going to find her, ya hear?”

            “Sure.” Jo rolls her eyes and nudges Cas playfully.

            He’s intrigued to learn more but Dean moves on sensing a question. “Hey Ruby, are you going to share your power?”

            The woman is sitting mostly to herself, legs crossed, with a smirk. “Not if I can help it.”

            “Ruby has to focus very hard on not letting people know her mark, but she can do something so cool you’ll never believe it.” Castiel finds himself intrigued the more Dean speaks, “And I know she’s spending all of her energy ignoring me right now, but she’s going to think about it sooner or later and…”

            He didn’t get any further before Ruby placed a hand to her mouth and pulled a diamond out from between her lips. Her scowl could sear a chicken, “Thank you, Dean Winchester. Because this is really how I want to spend my,” She pulls another gem out of her mouth, “afternoon you ass.”

            Cas’ eyes widen and he opens his mouth, but Dean nudges him gently with a head shake. That signals the territory is not safe to tread right now. Ruby places the gems on the table and Crowley snags them as Meg reaches down.

            “These ones belong to me, doll.”

            They spend hours in the small diner before Dean decides he’s bored. Before they leave, Jo invites them to her party later that month. Castiel isn’t sure how long he’ll be there but he agrees for the sake of being polite. Dean twirls his lip ring before leading Castiel back to the casino with a sullen step.

            “Where are we going now?”

            Dean shrugs and rubs the back of his neck, “You have a date with Balthazar.”

            “Didn’t we decide I was skipping?”

            The other shakes his phone, “You can’t do that to him. He sounds super excited to take you out. He hasn’t had fun on a date in years, so this would be real nice for him.”        

            Castiel wants to point out this is his decision but it sounds like Dean wants to get rid of him. He decides the other must not like hanging out with him before closing his mouth and nodding. If Dean wanted him to go out with Balthazar then he would.

            “What will you do with the rest of your night?”

            Dean shrugs as they walk through the main doors of the casino, “I’ll probably write some music and head to bed. I don’t live a productive life.”

            “You write music?”

            Dean has a way of saying things that make the stars shine. Castiel wants to get to know him better. He wants to spend all night talking, laughing, and learning about the things that Dean likes to do.

            “Well, it’s not real music. I like to write lyrics and play with that.” Dean sounds shy suddenly.

            Castiel spots Balthazar from across the casino and sighs. He is about to be whisked away to some glamorous dinner. “I had a wonderful day, thank you for all your help.”

            “No problem, Cas.”

            “Cassie!” Balthazar is on time. His hand wraps around Castiel’s and the world is full of sound and color again.

            Something about the other’s touch makes his head spin. “Hi.” He’s shy again and finds his cheeks heating up for no apparent reason.

            “Are you ready to go have some fun?” The blond is so boisterous and full of life. He’s very attractive and Castiel doesn’t see a downfall to this. “I promise this will be a night to remember.”

            Dean’s slipped away before Castiel can properly say goodbye. Though, much like before, his world spins with Balthazar’s voice and face and anything else seems unimportant. This isn’t anything like Castiel though.

            They go to a fabulous dinner at some place that has no name. Castiel barely remembers eating because all he could focus on was the silky, smooth of Balthazar’s voice. They went for a walk on the beach and he listened to the man talk about his relationship to the brother’s.

            They all grew up very close but being a few years older than Dean; he was passed custody when the other two were underage. Sam was barely sixteen but had already come into his own. The moonlight created an amazing, rippling effect on the water and Castiel stared at the black ocean with admiration. He’d never seen a huge body of water so close before.

            “The town is so close to everything.” Castiel murmurs fondly. “The ocean, the main town, the forest. You’re surrounded by all things.”

            “We’re surrounded by all things. You’re standing here, right now too.” Balthazar’s voice is like silk and very seductive at this proximity.

            Castiel turns to face him and realizes they’re only inches from one another. No one has ever made his heart speed at the sound of their voice. “Yeah.” His words seem to have left him.

            Balthazar brushes a stray piece of hair from his face and leans forward with a gentle smile, “I really like you Castiel.”

            Did he like Balthazar too? Castiel thinks he does. Why else would his stomach be churning and his heart racing? These are the classic signs of being in love, aren’t they?

            “I like you too.” His mouth is speaking for him again and Castiel doesn’t like it. “Very much.” Liar.

            It doesn’t matter though because in that moment Balthazar leans forward and their lips connect. The kiss sparks a reaction through his body and Castiel leans into the touch without realizing it. His eyes flutter closed and Balthazar places a soft hand against his cheek.

            This kiss is full of fire and passion and Castiel wants more. He pulls away for a breath when Balthazar‘s tongue tastes his bottom lip. The world crashes down around him all at once and he sways on his feet. The man looks concerned for a moment and then all Cas sees is black.

 

            “What happened?” Is that Dean’s voice?

            Castiel opens his eyes very slowly and regrets it in seconds. The world sends him into a spiral and he has to close his eyes to shut it out before he throws up. His head is pounding and he feels like he was just hit by a train. Every muscle in his body aches.

            “I told you not to hurt him! Are you seriously leaving?”

            “He’ll be safe here. I have business to attend to.” That’s Balthazar but where is he going? Weren’t they on the pier or something? “You’ll watch him, won’t you?”

            Dean growls and something shatters in the next room, “You don’t get to use this one! You don’t get to use him until he’s nothing but a fucking zombie.”

            A slow chuckle and then there’s nothing but silence. Castiel groans and wants to sleep it off but he’s distressed. He can’t remember any of his night after that kiss with Balthazar. Was he drugged or something?

            Castiel forces himself to sit up even though it feels like it takes the energy of a thousand men. He wants answers and he wants them now, so his body will just have to make do. When he swings his legs over the bed he stumbles forward and hits the floor with a “thud”.

            “Shit.”  
            Footsteps resound to his left and then a door opens somewhere before hands are on him. “Hey man, what do you think you’re doing?”

            Cas leans into Dean’s touch and closes his eyes again with a frown, “What happened? I feel like shit.”

            He feels Dean vibrate a little and he has to assume the other is laughing. “Food poisoning. Balthazar brought you home after you ate some bad crab.”

            “Make it stop.” Cas whines burying his face in Dean’s chest.

            His smell is comforting and something he can get used to. He feels Dean tense and before he knows it Dean is working them into a standing position. “We need to get you back in bed. You just need to sleep it off, ok?”

            Castiel misses the way Dean’s arm flutters around him protectively or the way his voice tightens when he talks about the food he ate. “Where’s Balthazar?”

            Castiel is nestled into the bed and he recognizes the smell. It’s Dean’s and he finds himself content. It’s only been a day and he already feels safer with Dean then he ever did at home.

            “Business. Don’t worry about it.” Dean growls running his hand through Castiel’s hair. “Just get some sleep.”

            When the bed shifts Castiel reaches out blindly and grabs the other’s hand. The soft thrum of heat and a pulse tell him he’s got the other secured. “Don’t leave me tonight. Stay, please?”

            Dean goes into a silent contemplation before settling back on the bed and running his thumb across the back of Cas’ hand. “Ok, I’ll stay right here.”

            He doesn’t know why but he did. Castiel has that effect on him and he sighs leaning against the back of the bed. His anger for Balthazar subsides almost immediately as he looks upon the face of the sleeping Cas. His features are soft and Dean finds himself smiling without realizing it. He doesn’t know a lot about Castiel he just knows that he’s very happy around him.

            When it gets too late, he slides into a more comfortable position and closes his eyes. Balthazar said to stay with Cas all night but he didn’t say he couldn’t sleep. After a long day of running around, he seriously needs it. Laying an arm across Cas’ waist he closes his eyes and yawns before slipping into a soft sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer then I thought to write this. Still in the editing process, enjoy.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to update but I think my inspiration has returned for it...Pool Party! Short chapter to get me back into the groove, but I'll try updating more regularly now.

“It’s a swimming party, Cas. You have to go without the trench coat.” Dean calls from the living room of the small apartment. “You need to wear swim shorts, which I’ve lovingly brought you, and a t shirt.”  
Cas mocks him in the other room not daring say so out loud. He knew Dean would get too much enjoyment from it and that would leave him in a pain in the ass predicament. Plus, he isn’t too sure he wants Dean seeing him topless after waking up entwined in his arms like some princess. He makes a face at himself and throws a white t shirt on and some swim trunks.  
“I don’t understand why I have to actually swim.”  
“Because that’s what the party is for!”  
Cas opens the door and storms into the living room. “Ok look, wait a minute. Why are you wearing your ripped jeans? Why the hell aren’t you in swim trunks?”  
“I swim in the nude, didn’t you know?” Cas’ cheeks burn and Dean bursts into uncontrollable laughter. “Oh how perfect! I have my swim trunks on under these.” He’s wiping tears from his eyes when Cas leaps over the couch to throttle him. Dean captures his hands before they can wrap around his beautiful neck. Cas’ body buzzes with the shock from simply being near Dean.  
His mind doesn’t swim like it does with Balthazar, but he feels good; safe. The electrical shock that goes through his body is like none other with Dean.  
“I severely dislike you.”  
“I bet you do, Sleeping Beauty. Are you ready to go?”  
Why couldn’t Dean be his Prince Charming? If he had to have anyone, he could at least have someone he enjoyed being around. The sad fact of being marked though is that no one is safe from their destiny. Anyone who thought they were was a fool.  
Cas gives a curt nod and pulls his hands free from his captor and sighing heavily. Next time he would throttle Dean properly. “I’m ready.”  
Dean beams and it makes Cas’ stomach flip. Oh gushy can he get over a guy? Still, seeing those smiles makes all the dislike worth it. Only he isn’t sure he actually dislikes Dean anymore; he thinks he has quite the fondness for him actually.  
They walk out the door together, careful not to touch any more than they already have. It makes Cas’ skin crawl and it makes Dean feel like a school girl. As Cas locks the door, Balthazar sets a hand on the small of his back making him jump. His vision begins to swim again, like he was moving along in a boat on the gentle waves.  
Dean snatches his wrist and pulls him away from the intoxicating touch with a snarl. “We’re going to Jo’s. Cas promised he would make an appearance.”  
Castiel looks over at Balthazar with his own scowl. “You left me sick last night.”  
“I apologize, but I had urgent business to attend. I’m sure you can understand what with me running the casino and all.” He sounds sincere in his apology, but Cas doesn’t like the way his eyes narrow. “I knew Dean would take good care of you though.”  
“Dean didn’t take me on a dangerous, food poison date. He shouldn’t have been the one taking care of me.” Castiel doesn’t know what he’s actually angry at, but he does know he’s finding any excuse not to touch Balthazar anymore.  
The feeling of clarity is too important to him in this moment. He doesn’t want Balthazar to spirit him away from Dean. “Will you let me make it up to you? Tonight?”  
His whole being is screaming at him to say, ‘no’, but he nods his head instead. Dean looks forlorn at the possibility of him going on yet another date with his guardian. Are they dating? Maybe this isn’t the time to try and question that possibility right now.  
“We have to go.” Castiel ends up saying. “I don’t want to be late.”  
“I’ll pick you up at seven, Cassie! I promise to make this up to you.”  
The words sound more like a threat than a promise. Dean quickly catches up as he stalks down the hall and forces a smile. “Aw, someone’s had their first fight.”  
Cas blushes and stares at the floor trying to keep his feet moving. “I don’t know. Balthazar makes me feel weird. I don’t know if I’ll be seeing him anymore after tonight.”  
Unless his body and mouth keep betraying him. Dean looks unconvinced, “Well whatever you decide, let’s just have some fun today.”  
Fun, now that sounds like a good idea.

When they arrive at Jo’s, everyone else is already there. Crowley is brooding in a corner of the pool while Meg and Ash jump off the diving board into the deep end. Even Sam has shown up in swim trunks and a towel slung across his shoulders. Castiel hasn’t seen much of the young owner since their first meeting, but Dean often talks of Sam and it’s always something good.  
“Grab a beer and get in the water.” Dean commands whipping off his pants faster than Cas has seen anyone strip. “This is going to be awesome!”  
As his shirt flies off, Cas catches sight of the tattoo again making him shiver. There’s something about his mark that’s familiar. Cas just can’t pinpoint it. Dean jumps into the water headfirst laughing as he comes up for air.  
“Come on Cas, get in!”  
Castiel removes his shirt slowly as all eyes turn to him. Everyone is eager to catch a glimpse of his spindle mark making his cheeks burn. Maybe a dramatic entrance is best. Without looking, he runs and jumps for the pool nearly landing on Dean making the brunette screech and dive under water.  
Their legs touch and Cas’ body burns as he surfaces for air spluttering apologies. “Sorry, sorry!”  
“You’re so incompetent!” Dean yells as he finally recovers. “Why couldn’t you move two feet to your left?”  
The rest of the party is laughing and chortling as Cas treads water staring apologetically at Dean. Before he knows it, Dean is forgiving him by ducking him under water and swimming off with a laugh. At least they got that out of the way.  
The party is a blast and Cas can’t remember a time he’s had this much fun anywhere. Meg and Crowley fight the whole time like cats and dogs, but by the time the sun begins to set everyone has calmed down.  
Cas sits on the edge of the diving board, Dean by his side kicking his feet in the water. The sun is beginning to set over the town turning the sky red and orange. It’s rather romantic. When Dean finally stops splashing in the water, they’re legs bump again in the water relaxing Castiel. Since when did Dean’s touch make him feel calmer?  
“Do you like me?” Dean asks gently. His eyes turned to the water, he refuses to look up.  
Castiel shrugs, “No.”  
“I don’t like you either.”  
That makes them even then. Castiel smiles to himself as he rubs his foot against Dean’s. Dean lets him for a few minutes before moving to the side and looking up at him. “Why are you doing that?”  
“I don’t know.”  
And Castiel doesn’t. He just knows he likes touching Dean. He loves how he feels against his body; a part of him wished Dean was interested in him instead of Balthazar. Sam calls something from the doorway and Dean jumps back into the water without hesitation.  
Castiel misses his body heat almost instantly and watches him swim to the edge of the pool and disappears inside with the others. Fun, that’s exactly what he needed before his date with Balthazar tonight.


End file.
